Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device for electric motor vehicle and a control method for electric motor vehicle.
Related Art
Conventionally, a regenerative brake control device for electric vehicles is known which is provided with setting means capable of arbitrarily setting a regenerative braking force of a motor and regenerates the motor by the regenerative braking force set by the setting means (see JP8-79907A).